And It's Off To Hogwarts
by MarinaJackson
Summary: Your typical crossover of HP and PJO. Demigods go to Hogwarts to help the wizarding community's fight against evil/Voldemort. Hope you enjoy :) Disclaimer for the entire story: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.
1. Chapter 1

**Standard Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

 **Percy's POV**

Someone started to shake me, in an attempt to wake me. I just groaned and rolled over. "Percy!" someone cried exasperatedly. I blearily opened one eye. "Annabeth?"

Even half-awake, I could still see Annabeth rolling her eyes at my antics. "PERCY!" she snapped.

"Imma wake, i'mma wa- ow! What was that for?" nursing the irritated area after a sharp slap was delivered to my arm. Annabeth crossed her arms, bearing a smug expression on her face. "What can I say? You so had that coming. Now get up!"

"Geez, ok fine I'm getting up. No harming the Percy now." I swung my legs over my bed and stood up, stretching my arms.

Annabeth blushed and averted her gray eyes. "What?" Still flushing a deep red, she gestured towards me. I looked down. Oh. I quickly threw a CHB shirt over my abdomen.

"Am I okay now?" She quickly nodded and we headed out the door.

I squinted in the sunlight. Was I asleep for that long? As if she could read my mind, Annabeth said, "It's 11:00 am. Most people wake up at 8:00 or 9:00."

I retorted, "In my defense, most people go to sleep at 10:00. However, I am no ordinary person." Annabeth rolled her eyes a second time that day. "Anyone could see that." "Hey!"

Laughing, she poked at my chest. "C'mon, Chiron's got a mission for us." She marched ahead of me A mission? I'm intrigued. Then another thought came to mind. "Wait! What about breakfast?" I yelped. Without turning her head, Annabeth yelled, "I think it's a little too late for breakfast."

I sighed. Well if I want to make it in time for lunch then I better hurry up with the mission briefing. I started jogging to keep up with Annabeth's brisk walk.

 **Third Person POV**

Percy and Annabeth finally reached the Big House. Percy followed Annabeth up the porch stairs. There, Chiron was waiting for them, along with the rest of the Seven plus Nico.

Jason and Piper were talking to each other in hushed whispers while Leo fiddled around with a small bronze object in his hand. Probably something he'll scrap later. Hazel was fussing over Frank's shirt, both acting like an old, married couple. Nico just sat at the corner of the table, brooding, though a bit happier than usual, now that he was with Will.

Everyone's face looked towards Percabeth and conversations were stilted the moment they came into the room.

"So Chiron, why did you want us here?" The old centaur looked a bit apprehensive.

Piper chimed in, "I'm sure we can handle it." Jason, Hazel, and Frank nodded in agreement. Annabeth, Percy and Nico didn't look too sure though.

"Well, get on with it. What's the big news, Chiron?" Nico asked.

A little taken back by Nico's sudden chattiness, Chiron raised an eyebrow. And so did everyone else in the room.

Nico just sank deeper into his seat until barely his eyebrows were visible.

Turning his attention away from the emo teenager, Chiron focused on the main matter. "All of you are going to school."

"SCHOOL?!" Leo exclaimed, "AW HECK NO!" Piper reached over and slapped him in the arm. "Ouch, beauty queen. For a girl, you sure hit-." Leo cut off his statement when the glares of Hazel, Piper, and Annabeth hit him. Were they taking lessons from Hera? wondered Leo with an audible gulp.

The girls sighed, resisting the urge to smack Leo. It was no easy feat.

Chiron looked a bit impatient now with all the interruptions. "May I get back to the subject at hand?" "You may." snickered Leo.

Now Chiron looked like he wanted to smack Leo. He took a deep breath and continued, "Like I had said before, you all are going to a school. In Scotland. You will all be studying subjects that you may have never heard before."

Curious, Annabeth asked, "What kind of subjects?" Chiron smiled warmly at the wondrous daughter of Athena.

"Um, Potions, Transfiguration, other school subjects like that." hedged Chiron. "So we're going to learn how to witches and wizards?" asked Hazel.

More giggles erupted from around the room, thinking it was a joke. Because witches and wizards aren't real, right?

Chiron looked around uneasily. "Yes you are."

Everyone froze in their seats, except for Nico. He looked unsurprised.

"You're kidding." "I am not, Mr. Jackson."

"Why don't you looked shocked, Nico?" asked Jason. Nico gave a nonchalant shrug. "I help my father with affairs of the dead from… time to time. Things like "wizardry" and "magic" come up with peculiar spirits."

"And you never told us this?" wondered Frank out loud. "You never asked me." was Nico's cool response.

Forging on, Chiron resumed his earlier speech, "Hecate will come by later to gift you with magic and she will explain to you more of magic's origin. She'll brief you more on the mission Remember to not give away your identities unless absolutely necessary. Come back an hour before dinner today. You all are dismissed." With a flick of his hand, we all left the Big House.

 **Please R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

All 8 demigods reconvened in the Big House after dinner.

Chiron's horse tail flickered about nervously. Percy fiddled around with Riptide while Annabeth tapped her hands against the meeting table. Piper gently tugged at one of her braids and Hazel fidgeted with her hands. Jason absentmindedly fiddled with a Roman euro and Frank kept looking at Seymour who snarled at him in return. Leo poked and prodded his tool-belt, not knowing how to break the tense air.

Guess what Nico did: he brooded, not looking at anyone.

All of a sudden, a bright flash blinded everyone in the vicinity. Those who were smart shielded their eyes. The rest were rather unfortunate.

Percy yelled, "AHH! Where did everyone go?!" Leo screamed, "NICO, WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!"

Everyone else rolled their eyes. The two blinked their eyes. "Ohhh," they both said in unison.

Hecate sighed. Piper said, with sarcasm in her voice, "Way to impress a goddess guys."

Leo winked at her and answered, "No problem, beauty queen."

Hecate cleared her throat, "May I begin now?" Everyone turned their attention back to her and all were hushed.

"I trust that Chiron has informed you of the mission?" Cue the nodding.

"I would like to go through this once without any interruptions. Is that understood? Remember to save all of your questions until the end."

"There lies a world of witchcraft and wizardry in Britain. They have a well-functioning community but like all groups, there's always a sect that disagrees with the main populace and seek to spread dissent."

"Those of untainted wizarding blood were called purebloods. Those who had one not-pure blooded parent and one pureblood parent were called half bloods. Finally, those with no pure blood were labeled muggle-born."

"Now Lord Voldemort wanted to eradicate the wizarding world of muggle-born wizards and witches. This can be compared to racism in the mortal world except his methods were a tad bit extreme."

"It consists of loyal followers who call themselves Death Eaters and they devote their lives to the head of the group: Lord Voldemort. It was an age of chaos in the wizardry world. No one was safe and people were getting killed on a regular day basis."

"People would go into hiding but two families in particular were singled out from the rest. A prophecy arose that a small child would have the power to defeat Lord Voldemort. It was to be either a Neville Longbottom or a Harry Potter. Each were in a small family of three: a mother, a father, and them being the newly-born baby. Fearing for their baby's safety, the two families went into hiding."

"They had charms placed on their refuge which offered extra precautions but they were betrayed by one of their once-trusted friends. Voldemort went after the Potters and in protecting their baby, both Lily and James Potter were killed. "

"A love spell was placed on the baby before Voldemort attempted the killing curse on Harry and the curse rebounded and hit Voldemort, leaving him in an extremely weakened state. Most believed him to be gone, killed by a tiny baby, now an orphan."

"Some Death Eaters were outraged and went after the Longbottoms, torturing the parents to insanity. Frank and Alice Longbottom were no longer able to take care of their infant and were sent to a hospital to spend the remainder of their lives. Neville was sent to his grandmother who took care of him well which is more than I can say for Harry."

"With no family in the wizarding world, he was sent to his non-magical folk or muggle. That family mistreated him and attempted to stamp out all traces of magic in him."

"Growing up, he had a miserable childhood. Until the day someone from the best magical school in Britain, came to collect him and tell him about this fascinating new world. He was to attend that magic school, Hogwarts. He finally had something to look forward to. Things were looking up for Harry Potter."

"But he didn't know his painful family history. Upon reaching Hogwarts, he befriended a muggle-born witch, Hermione Granger and a pureblood wizard, Ron Weasley. With his new friends, he found out more about his family."

"He has had a series of close encounters with death but none compare to the one he has experienced this year. Lord Voldemort was returned back to health and now is out for Harry's blood. He escaped his wrath… alive but he is not safe yet. We need you to go to Hogwarts and keep an eye out for Harry and his friends."

"Any questions?" Hecate finished.

All of the demigods' faces were slack-jawed. There were others out there who had childhoods as traumatizing as theirs. It was hard to say who had it the worst.

Annabeth timidly raised her hand, "Um, Lady Hecate? To sum it up, you want us to go to Scotland posing as witches and wizards and protect an entire wizarding world?"

Hecate nodded, "You summed it up quite well actually."

Jason groaned to himself. Piper patted his shoulder.

"Yes, Mr. Grace? Did you have something you wanted to share with the rest of us?" Chiron nudged.

"Well…" he hedged, "We just finished a Great Prophecy and you're saying we have to go on another mission? I thought we would get more of a break than this, honestly."

Murmurs flew around the room, agreeing with Jason.

Percy stood up, shoving his chair back, "Guys, another world needs us. It doesn't matter that it's not ours but we have to go help anyways right? We're heroes. It's what we do."

More whispers of agreement flowed across the room.

Chiron smiled broadly at his student, "Very well said, Mr. Jackson."

Hecate turned the attention back to her again. "So are we all in agreement? You are to go to Scotland to help a brand new world and be likely to go through more suffering. If that will be all, I suggest we get started."

"Started on what?" Frank asked.

"Giving you your magic. It's not like you expected to save a magical community without magic right?"

Some sheepish nods and slapping of the heads inserted here.

"Very well." Hecate started chanting, "In Magia semideis, quæ revelanda erat. Confortare manus eorum et curiosa numquam errant."

All of the demigods felt a whoosh inside of them and Leo let out a girlish giggle as a tickling sensation travelled up his spine.

Everyone looked at him strangely and Leo shrugged, "You guys shouldn't be talking."

Jason, Frank, and Percy flushed a deep red. "That's what I thought." Leo smirked.

"So we can do magic now?" Hazel asked and Hecate smiled.

"Yes, the magic will come to you naturally. You need to get ready for your trip tomorrow. Your plane tickets will be on your beds when you return to your cabin. You will leave tomorrow morning. There's no telling when you'll get back. You will do your shopping for school supplies in Diagon Alley and a guide will be assigned to you to get all of your materials. Only the staff and members of the Resistance, the Order of the Phoenix, will know your true identities."

"Good luck demigods!" Hecate disappeared in another whiff of smoke and other special effects.

Frank coughed and waved aside the smoke. "Well we should get packing!"

PLEASE R & R THANKS


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

 **Enjoy!**

Percy placed his hands squarely on the table

"So how are we getting to this _Diagonal Alley_?" he asked.

Annabeth hissed, "It's Diagon Alley, Seaweed Brain."

Percy shrugged with a nonchalant flip of his messed up hair.

Chiron offered him a wry smile. "You have the option of taking pegasi or taking an airplane like mortals."

Percy automatically said, "Dibs on Blackjack."

Jason, Piper, and Leo looked perplexed. "What's wrong with airplanes?" voiced Leo.

Jason jabbed Leo in the stomach and mouthed, "Drop it." On the other side of Jason, Piper shook her head in exasperation.

Leo lapsed in another bout of silence. An awkward moment descended over them all.

Hazel broke the silence with a forced grin. "I'm fine with riding pegasi."

Frank slung his arm over Hazel's shoulders, "Same."

Annabeth, Leo, Piper, and Jason simultaneously shrugged.

"It doesn't matter." muttered Nico, "But remember that horses don't typically like me." He didn't seem pleased with that fact.

Percy smiled reassuringly at his cousin. "Don't worry cuz, I'll help you with all of your horse-y needs."

Jason cracked a smile while Nico raised an eyebrow. "Horse-y needs?" asked Nico.

"What?" asked Percy, raising his arms in self-defense.

Chiron quickly interrupted before anything could happen. "So we're a go with pegasi then?"

A few murmurs of "yes" were heard in the room.

Chiron gave another attempt at a smile but it looked more like a grimace. "Great. Once you arrive in London, your pegasi will take you to a place or rather a pub on Charing Cross Road. You will find a gap in between buildings which will be hidden from mortal eyes or muggles. Step in between there and you'll enter a bar called The Leaky Cauldron. A man by the name of Arthur Weasley will be there to collect you and help you in the wizarding world. He has noticeable red hair so he will be easy to spot. Remember to bring plenty of drachmas for IMs for communication as you will find their currency will not include ancient Greek money."

He rose to his hooves and now towered above the demigods. "Your pegasi is waiting for you outside right now."

Annabeth looked bewildered. "Now? We just finished discussing our travel arrangements."

Chiron smiled with a warm twinkle in his brown eyes, "Ah but don't forget that I know you all. I know your preferences and dislikes so it was safe to assume that pegasi was the preferred option." sparing a glance at Percy.

The others were not so careful with their staring and embarrassed poor Percy. Suffice to say, he was the first one out the door.

Soon everyone was outdoors and Percy had already mounted Blackjack with Annabeth on Guido right besides him.

The rest boarded random pegasi with mixed results. Jason's and Nico's pegasi were skittish, not feeling comfortable with their creator's brother's "spawn."

Hazel's pegasi was especially affectionate while Piper, Leo, and Frank got the average reaction.

"Wait! What about our stuff?" asked Annabeth frantically.

Chiron reassured her, "Hecate magically sent your needed items to Hogwarts so they will be awaiting for you in your respected rooms. Separate of course from the rest of the students. Godspeed."

The pegasi took off, soon nothing but specks in the distance.

Chiron watched them with steadily increasing worry. He muttered to himself, "Please don't let this be another failed hero story."

With that statement, he turned tail and trotted back inside to the comfort of the Big House.

Meanwhile, the demi-godly group was readily making their way across the Atlantic at a relatively fast pace.

 _"Sup boss."_ nickered Blackjack. Percy smiled with relief. It's been awhile since he had a chat with his equine friend.

The two struck up a conversation on the spot while the some other demigods gripped their pegasus tightly. Jason looked at ease with him being able to manipulate the winds with a mere thought but Nico and Hazel seemed the most at edge.

The two children of Hades/Pluto were stronger near the group and they were in Zeus's domain now on Poseidon's creations.

It was safe to assume that they were praying to every god in existence for a safe arrival.

After about 30 minutes, the group arrived on Charing Cross Road. It was night then so nobody was there to witness some flying ponies arrive out of nowhere carrying a bunch of teenagers.

They all slid off their pegasi and Percy gave Blackjack one final pat before the pegasi flew into the distance.

Frank nervously patted his jeans. "So where is this Leaky Cauldron?"

Nico quickly spot a shady-looking pub. "Thought it would be harder to find." remarked Nico before he sauntered off to the bar.

The rest followed suit. Inside, a weary-looking, red-haired man sat alone at a booth. Only one other person was there and it was the bartender wiping some glasses dry, his eyes drooping.

The bartender yawned and told the sole man in the pub, "Gonna lock up now so a few more minutes till you have to leave, Arthur."

"Arthur" nodded silently, too tired to utter even a single word.

The demigods exchanged brief glances with each other. _Arthur. That's the man we're looking for._

The 8 cautiously approached the sleepy man. "Are you Arthur Weasley?" asked Frank, his normally soft voice echoing in the empty place.

The man's head shot straight up. "Adsmfasd fjd?"

Some demigods looked around in confusion. Piper stepped up and asked politely, "Pardon?"

The redhead glanced up and jumped up with a sudden burst of adrenaline.

Now that he was in full view, all could see he was dressed in shabby dress things. Robes?

"Yes! Dumbledore has told me so much about you. You are the foreign exchange students, right?" Arthur phrased the last parts of the sentence carefully.

"Yes we are, Mr. Weasley." Jason spoke for all of them.

"Blimey, look at the time. We need to get going. Molly will have my ar- er… backside for being this late." Mr. Weasley added hastily, "That's my wife."

Hazel looked mortified. "Oh we're so sorry for having to delay you. We'll be sure to explain this to your wife so you won't get shouted down…"

Mr. Weasley waved her offer away, "It's alright. I rather like it when Molly yells at someone other than me but that can't be avoided."

Hazel still looked apoplectic and guilty whereas the other shrugged. So be it.

"Everyone grab onto this… napkin." Arthur W. said.

A look of bewilderment crossed everyone's faces. Was he really that sleep-deprived?

He smirked, "I'm not mad if that what's your wondering."

Sputters of surprise filled the air. "It's fine but for now, trust me." the adult smiled.

Still looking wary, the teenagers placed their hands on the napkin.

Mr. Weasley took out his wand from the depths of his wizarding clothes and tapped the tip of the wand against the paper, "Portus."

The wand end glowed a bright blue and a tingle traveled through everyone's fingertips. _Magic._

With a whoosh and a tugging feeling at the navel, the teenagers soon found themselves in a whole other neighborhood.

In front of them, there were buildings labeled 11 and 13 but there was no 12. Interesting…

Wordlessly, Mr. Weasley pulled a piece of parchment from another pocket of his robes and passed it round.

It read, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place," in a loopy handwriting.

Expecting for them to memorize it, all of the demigods scrutinized the paper and memorized it till it was deeply embedded in the minds.

"Now just imagine that address in your head and the place will appear. Ready? Go."

They all squeezed their eyes shut and they opened their eyes up again when a grinding noise startled them all.

Bricks and mortar started to shift until an entirely new building popped up in between Number 11 and 13.

Soon there was another building wedged in between 11 and 13. The inhabitants in the houses on either sides appeared to not have felt anything.

Arthur started towards Number 12 and knocked on the door. Stunned, the half-bloods followed him.

An eye peeped out. "Who is it?" a voice quavered.

Arthur sighed, "Mollycobbles it's me."

Nico raised an eyebrow for the third time that day. _Mollycobbles. Nice._

The door opened and everyone was ushered in.

 **PLEASE R & R THANKS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anythinggggg. cry**

The demigods stepped inside. Frank raised an eyebrow at the interior decorating. Leo followed his line of sight, "Decapitated heads? Just like home!"

Jason raised an eyebrow while Annabeth smacked him on the arm.

Mr. Weasley looked from behind his shoulder and gave them a tired smile. "Don't worry. You're not the only ones who find it… mildly disturbing."

Percy snorted and Annabeth hit _him_ in the ribs this time. There were no further outbursts from the weary group until they marched into the kitchen.

Molly Weasley stood at the stove, warming some soup up, its pleasant aroma filling the air. Most of its inhabitants breathed deeply, inhaling the home-cooked meal smell.

Mrs. Weasley grabbed a handful of plates from a nearby cabinet while Mr. Weasley made himself comfortable near the head of the table.

The maternal red-head ladled out the creamy soup into the said bowls and neatly placed a spoon into each bowl. She whipped out a stick from the folds of her robes and muttered something under her breath.

All of a sudden, the bowls started to levitate and float towards the table. Hazel nudged Frank and urgently whispered to him, "She's doing magic!"

Percy overheard and commented, "Well since we're in a world of _magic_ and witchcraft, I would expect to find _some_ magic here."

Hazel flushed faintly but ignored him for the most part.

The bowls settled in front of each person and the group began to dig in.

"This is amazing!" Piper gushed while Mrs. Weasley smiled fondly at the female demigod.

"Thank you dearie," said Mrs. Weasley, "I owe it to the many years of cooking for my 7 children."

Frank choked on his soup. After many attempts at clearing his throat, he weakly said, "That's a lot of children."

Leo muttered to himself, "Well thank you for that piece of insightful information," while Frank scowled at him and Leo smiled sweetly back.

Mr. Weasley said, "Well there's my eldest, Bill who's a curse breaker for Gringotts (that's the wizarding bank) so he's not home often and my second child, Charlie who's a dragon-trainer in Romania. Percy… er…"

Percy laughed, "You have a son named Percy? He sounds like a great guy."

The demigods laughed along with him but abruptly stopped when they saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's expression.

The couple looked like they were on the verge of crying and an awkward silence descended on them all.

Hazel softly asked, "What's wrong?" The Weasleys looked at each other and back at the earnest teenager.

"No dear… " Mrs. Weasley hesitated for a moment and squeezed her husband's hand for support, "He's… absent for the moment."

Though still confused, the group didn't push the subject and Mr. Weasley coughed into his shoulder and continued with his earlier monologue.

"Next came the twins: Fred and George. They're a whole lot of troublemakers. But Molly here thinks they can get good grades if they actually apply themselves to their studies. Ron is our last son who's in the same year as Harry and Hermione. They've all been friends since first year. And finally, Ginny is our last child and our first daughter. She's in the year younger than Ron."

Annabeth first broke the silence and said with a smile, "They all sound lovely Mr. Weasley. We can't wait to meet them."

Mrs. Weasley patted her arm affectionately and asked the entire group, "Would you like to go to sleep now?"

She was rewarded with several nods. Her husband lagged behind to finish his soup. She led the half-bloods out the kitchen, up the stairs, and onto the 3rd floor. There were seven rooms.

At the end of the hall, there were two rooms with a makeshift girl's and boy's bathroom sign on each of them.

She looked at Percy and Annabeth, "Dumbledore told me of your predicament so there's two twin beds in the first room for you two."

They all smiled their thanks and stepped in their respective rooms.

All the rooms were on the musty side with a large trunk resting at the base of a queen bed. The furnishings were old-fashioned with a dark color schematic.

They quickly got settled in for the night and everyone quickly fell asleep in the strange new country.

When the morning came, all natural light was prevented from entering the rooms because of the heavy and drab curtains. Despite that, the Romans were the first to wake and get up.

Frank and Hazel tip-toed down the stairs, not wanting to wake up anybody else.

They entered the kitchen hand-in-hand and only Mrs. Weasley and a dark-haired male stranger were seated at the dining table.

The man turned around and it was revealed to them that his facial features were gaunt but handsome. His eyes were haunted and reminded Frank of Nico's usual expression.

He smiled at the two and said, "Good morning! You must be part of the new group that's staying with us this year. I'm Sirius which is S-I-R-I-U-S."

Hazel smiled back and made a movement to shake his hand. Frank followed her action and said, "My name's Frank and this is my girlfriend, Hazel."

Upon saying the word, "girlfriend," the tips of Frank's ears turned red. Mrs. Weasley smiled too at the pair and cooed, "Awww, you two are such a cute couple!"

Frank turned a tomato red and muttered something incoherent. The pair sat down at the table as soon as the door opened and the rest of the gang walked in.

They all murmured a hasty "good morning," while Sirius reintroduced himself to those not present to his original commentary.

Mrs. Weasley placed waffles and pieces of toast on plates in the center of the table.

They began to eat with gusto while Nico nibbled at a piece of toast.

Percy was the first to come up for air and asked Sirius and Mrs. Weasley, "So do we tell the 'Golden Trio' our identities?"

Mrs. Weasley and Sirius exchanged a glance.

Sirius started slowly, "I suppose we can since the three will probably find it out by themselves anyways. And there's really no harm as long they don't tell anyone else and swear an oath of secrecy. But it's crucial that you don't tell them the reason why you're here. Just say that you're here for… vacation."

At that excuse, the demigods raised an eyebrow. They couldn't imagine a time where they've been somewhere merely for pleasure.

The door swung open again and all heads swiveled to catch a glimpse of who would be the next person who walk in the door.

A boy with a messy mop of black hair and glasses surrounding his emerald eyes walked in, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning Sirius, morning Mrs. Weasley, morning…" he trailed off, noticing the strangers in the room for the first time.

Jason was the first to recover from the awkwardness and waved a silent hello to the newcomer.

Following that, Percy stood up and offered a handshake, "You must be Harry right?"

New boy glanced at him warily as if he was expecting a certain reaction. When none came, a look of surprise overcame him and a genuine smile took over his face.

He uttered a simple "yes" and sat down at the table with the rest of them.

He nervously drummed his fingers on the table. "So what should I call you guys?"

Harry was still in his 5th year at Hogwarts but he knew that these people radiated an enormous amount of power. He wouldn't want to get on the bad side of them.

They all looked as un-British as one could be and spoke with American accents, one unfamiliar to Harry's ears.

They were handsome and beautiful in their own rights but their inhumanly good looks struck Harry as unapproachable… like he was looking at a marble bust of a god(dess).

The blonde girl with startling grey eyes spoke up first. "Maybe we should save all introductions until everyone gets down here. So no one's confused and we can get it done in one fell swoop."

Even by the way she composed herself and her speech told Harry that she was extraordinarily intelligent and that you wouldn't want her as an enemy.

Sirius spoke, "So Harry, they're all around the age 17 [ **A/N: I made them all the same age so they would be together at Hogwarts and so I wouldn't get mixed up** ] but they'll be in the same year as you, Ron, and Hermione."

Harry's eyes widened. 17 year olds in 5th year? That didn't make any sense. His eyes narrowed.

Sirius visibly gulped. He was onto them already and it hadn't even been 5 minutes!

Luckily the sound of people stomping down the stairs distracted Harry from pressing the subject.

 **Please R & R ! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. HA AS IF.**

Mrs. Weasley wiped her hands on her apron and smiled, "Hermione! Ron! It's been awhile since you two have woken up this early."

A gangly, red-haired teenage boy strolled into the room and surveyed the room. Once his eyes reached Harry, his face brightened and in 3 quick strides, he seated himself right next to him.

A brunette with bushy, untameable hair followed suit. In the uncomfortable situation, gave an uncomfortable grin that revealed a row of straight, white teeth.

Hermione first offered her hand to Annabeth who sat directly across from her. She flashed another smile but it looked more genuine this time.

"Hello, I'm Hermione. How do you do?" Annabeth blinked a couple of times, unaccustomed to the British polite way of speaking. So far, no teenager greeted her this formally before.

Smiling politely, Annabeth also extended her hand and shook Hermione's. The brown-haired witch automatically winced. That girl had a hand grip like a vice.

Annabeth instantly retracted her hand. "I'm sorry. Does it hurt much?" the blonde apologized with a sincere look.

Hermione shook her head. "No it's fine. I reckon I wasn't expecting it in the first place." Beside her, Ron also held out his hand to the rest of the strangers.

"I'm Ron. So I'm assuming you're Americans?" Ron asked, curiosity shown plainly.

Percy playfully responded in a sarcastic tone, "Nooo! How did you guess?!" ending his statement with a rambunctious laugh.

The red-head flushed as crimson as his hair but quickly joined in the laughter that followed his embarrassment.

Harry spoke up, "So can we get to introductions now?" hoping he didn't sound too eager. Why did he even want to know their background so badly anyways?

Though a little taken aback, Annabeth shrugged and stood up, pushing her seat back. "I'm Annabeth Chase and we're all from the New York area."

"Leo Valdez and I'M THE SUPER-SIZED MCSHIZZLE, BABY!" resisting the urge to burst into flames. Instead, he offered a roguish-ish wink at Hermione though his heart remained true to Calypso back at Camp Half-Blood.

"Frank Zhang." giving a motion reminiscent of a wave before sitting back down.

"Hazel Levesque." grinning slightly, without making a move to stand up.

"Jason Grace." "Piper McLean." said the couple, holding hands (Ron and Harry looked a bit disappointed when it became obvious that Jason and Piper were together but it was probably a result of some Aphrodite magic messing with their brains).

"Nico di Angelo." said a sullen kid with a pale complexion and shaggy, black hair.

"Percy Jackson." Though he went last, everyone could kind of see that he was the leader. But aside from Annabeth because gods, that girl was scary.

Glancing at Mrs. Weasley for approval, Annabeth took a deep breath and spoke. "Have you guys heard of the Ancient Greeks?"

To nobody's surprise, only Hermione nodded and raised her hand. Harry looked placid while Ron wore a puzzled expression.

Annabeth's piercing stormy eyes bored into everyone's eyes as she continued to speak, "They were a highly advanced society with their ordinary lifestyles and… religion."

"The ancient Greek Gods were retold in fantastic tales of adventure and when archaeologists examined those stories much later on, the stories were dismissed as what they are called now: myths."

"Well, I would hate to disappoint everyone but they're not. The Greek Gods are as alive and real as the very floor I'm standing on right now."

Hermione's mouth gaped while Harry temporarily lost the ability to speak. Ron did a clever imitation of a fish out of water, blubbering and at a loss for words.

Taking this as a sign to continue, Annabeth said, "Back then, the gods would come down and repopulate the Earth with their own offspring. They would have children with usually extraordinary mortals and the result would be a demigod."

"These demigods would usually be great heroes but almost never have a happy ending. Only one, Perseus (a son of the sky god, Zeus), Percy's namesake, had good luck. He was able to die a natural death and without curses, which is pretty much a win-win for us."

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she questioned, "Us?"

The blonde sighed, "Yes. You've guessed it. We're demigods. If gods exist today, then their children would exist as well right? We're the modern-day demigods though still with the near-death experience."

"The area where the belief in the gods were the strongest were the places the gods put their main sanctuary at. Mt. Olympus, the gods' homes, moved from Greece, to Britain for a while, then finally to America."

She winced as she continued, "There are obvious ways to spot a demigod. They're usually ADHD and have dyslexia. These "disabilities" help us on the battlefield and give us survival and warrior instincts."

Now, the trio had caught up and their minds were able to function properly again. It's not everyday that a stranger comes into your life and tells you of a brand new world. Oh wait…

"So official introductions?" prompted Ron.

Percy started, "Well I'm a son of Poseidon, the god of the sea, water, etc… I'm an anomaly, I really wasn't supposed to be born because of this pact… but oh man, I don't want to get into it again."

Harry challenged, "Why don't you prove it?"

With almost a lazy flick of hand, the water from the sink faucet flowed into the air and shaped into a horse. It galloped around the room until it re-liquified back into water and down the drainpipe.

Mouths agape again, all eyes save the demigods were on Percy as he shrugged nonchalantly.

Annabeth said, "I don't really have any powers but as a daughter of the wisdom goddess, Athena, I have above average intelligence."

Piper laughed as Frank snorted into his food. "That's understating it _a bit_ , Annabeth." smirked Piper, all of them knowing their comrade's deep intelligence.

Annabeth brushed off the compliment while Hermione stared at her in amazement. Hermione was no slouch in the brains department but when compared to the daughter of a wisdom goddess… hopefully now she'll know another teenager on the same intellectual level as her.

Frank said, "Um here's the thing… I'm the son of a Roman god and not a Greek but the same thing basically applies to them."

Hazel jumped in, "After the Romans successfully invaded Greece [the Greek demigods made faces at this comment], they adopted the Greek Gods too but with their own adaptations. So when Greece moved to America, so did Rome."

"So I'm a daughter of Pluto, the Roman counterpart of Hades. In Greek mythology, Hades was known as the god of the dead. But in Roman mythology, he was the most revered as the god of wealth and riches. So as a result of that, I can summon precious metals at anytime."

To prove her point, she lifted one hand and a gold nugget shot from out of the ground and onto her hand.

She weighed it on the other hand. "Hmmm, about 24-karats… 8 lbs… could be sold for about $1,254.50 American dollars… "

She offered it to anybody who wanted it, finally setting it in the center of the table when no one took her up on her offer.

Frank cleared his throat. "I'm a son of Mars, the god of war, the Roman counterpart of Ares, also the god of war. So I'm given strength and courage sometimes in an important battle but as a descendent of **Periclymenus, I'm given the ability to shapeshift. But Periclymenus was also a legacy** of Poseidon so I'm technically related to Percy so… "

He turned into a swarm of bees that zipped from one corner of the room to the other where it turned back into Frank and settled in his chair, firmly holding Hazel's hands.

"SO I'M LEO, BAD BOY SUPREME!" then he promptly combusted into white-hot flames.

Everyone screamed and the wizards and witches in the room fumbled for their wands. Meanwhile, the half-bloods laughed and sat back while the wizards ran around in circles causing pandemonium.

Leo finally extinguished himself and sat back down, his clothes not even slightly smoking.

Mrs. Weasley took deep breaths and scolded him, "Don't you dare go scaring us like that again, Mr. Valdez!"

He shrugged, "So I'm a son of Hephaestus, the god of the forges and craftsmanship. I was given this rare gift of being able to wield fire and now here I am!"

Then it was Piper's turn. A little miffed after Leo's "magical" demonstration, she said, "I'm a daughter of Aphrodite and I was given another rare ability to talk people into doing whatever I want… Though that's poor way to describe charmspeaking. So volunteers anyone?"

Ron raised his hand, because hey, what's the worst that can happen?

Charmspeak laced into Piper's voice, she spoke, "I want you to take Hazel's gem and give it to your mother."

Ron's eyes glazed over as he did what Piper commanded like he had been drugged for the time being. He shook his head to clear the fog that clouded his brain then he frowned to himself. "How did I get here?" he wondered confusedly to no one in particular.

Harry laughed while Hermione shook her head good-naturedly.

It was Jason's turn now. "I'm a son of Jupiter/Zeus, the god of the skies and I can summon lightning, fly… and I think that's about it… " he commented, offhandedly.

Sirius stared at him in disbelief while this time, Piper and Leo shook their heads.

Nico was the last one to go. Despite looking like the youngest there, he radiated a gloomy aura that no one could match. When he stood up, a sudden chill passed through the room and several occupants gave an involuntary shudder.

Sirius Black flashbacked momentarily to the days he had spent in Azkaban, when the feeling of despair swept over you everyday, until you were driven to the brink of insanity or over it.

Harry relived a vivid memory of Voldemort crashing into Godric's Hollow and murdering his parents in cold-blood, hearing his cold laughter and his mother's screams.

"I'm the son of Hades, the god of the dead. And the dead serve me." he said in a hollow voice.

Then the lights flickered.

And it became pitch black.

 **OOOOOOO, cliffie!**

 **Please R & R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Did you really think I did? Cause if you did, thanks! But sadly, no I don't.**

Wind rushed all over the place. Unearthly moans filled the room. The lights flickered back on but this time, skeletal hands were seen breaking through the floor, crawling out to serve Nico.

Annabeth placed a gentle hand on the teen and the moans subsided. The undead arms crawled back into the earth and the ground looked like nothing had broken through it.

Nico sat back down, his eyes cold and empty. Annabeth bent down to whisper to him. The wizards only heard, "Will Solace… help… visit… Camp… " Hermione's eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Those who knew her knew that she was trying to decipher what Annabeth had said through those few words.

Harry nudged her and said with his eyes, _Don't intrude. Well, at least not now._ Her shoulders slumped and she settled for gazing worriedly at the duo. Ron patted her back in an oddly, comforting way. Instead of moving away, she moved closer and the two ended up in an awkward hug.

Despite the tense situation, Harry attempted to hide a smirk at his two socially-clueless friends. Meanwhile, Annabeth straightened from her position and went to go sit down near Percy. The two clasped hands and their faces were tight with worry for Nico.

Knowing that this was not the time to speak, Mrs. Weasley bustled about and pushed everyone from the room. Soon, only the demigods were present in the room.

Before anyone could say anything, Nico silently excused himself from the table and went upstairs to lie down in bed. That showcase of power had sapped him greatly and his face looked paler than ever.

Jason spoke up first, "What happened with Nico? He usually isn't like that and doesn't lose control that easily." Annabeth responded, "I think he had just been too reliant on Will to keep him in check. We're going to need Will to prevent anymore of these types of situations." Cue the nods of agreement.

Annabeth placed her hands on the table, "Anything else we need to discuss?" Frank timidly raised his hand. At the same time, Piper did too. Annabeth looked surprised. Frank wasn't usually the type of person to share his dreams. And at the same time as Piper? Before she could think about this any further, Frank said, "There was this weird dude that looked like a snake but not really. He had slits for nostrils and I think he was… Voldemort." The entire room seemed to shiver. "He was talking to a group of hooded people and seemed to be rallying them. They were in a dark hallway but the thing that caught my eye was that Volde-."

Leo interrupted. "Call him Voldy, man." Frank shrugged and continued, " _Voldy_ said that there was a new group of students entering Hogwarts and their inside source would be keeping a close eye on them. That group had to be us but there's another weird thing: he referred to the new group as half-bloods. I think they assumed it was the wizard type of half-blood but the way he said it…"

Annabeth shakily said, "Great! Got it! Not even in Hogwarts yet, but we got our cover blown. Just great. Great! Great… gr-" Percy slowly inched away from Annabeth. That wasn't good. Annabeth was using the same word in the same sitting without taking a breath. That was… great…

During this exchange of information, the Golden Trio were using the Extendable Ears to eavesdrop. "Why are they here anyways?" Harry asked. "Isn't it weird that they didn't tell us that yet?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know, but I feel like we should give them the benefit of the doubt for now. At the moment, we should do some research at the Hogwarts Library."

Ron groaned and complained, "We shouldn't even be in the library in the first week of school. I've got a reputation to keep."

Hermione smiled and dragged Ron and Harry away from the Extendable Ear by gripping their sleeves. "If we want to find out what's going on with those exchange students, we should get started." she said with a cheeky grin.

Back in the kitchen, Leo moaned. "I left Calypso back at Camp right after we got back. Now we're on this quest? And we don't even know when it'll end." Annabeth and Percy exchanged a look. Maybe Nico wasn't the only one suffering due to an absence of a significant other.

 _If Will is able to join their mission, Calypso should too…_ Annabeth mused to herself. She glanced up and everyone's eyes were on her. "What?" she asked, in a defensive manner.

Percy chuckled, "We all know when you're thinking of something. So spill." Annabeth spared a look towards Leo and said, "Well, Will might join our quest… so maybe he can bring Calypso?" the last part turning into a question.

At the mention of Calypso, Leo's eyes brightened and he exclaimed, "I need to go IM her now!" He ran out of the room, the most energized they've seen during their entire trip.

Piper asked, "If that's all, can we adjourn this meeting? We still need to get ready for our trip to Diagon Alley." Annabeth nodded in response. "Okay, troops. Let's go prep for shopping!" Annabeth said, with a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

After a few minutes or so since that announcement, all had gathered in front of the fireplace in Grimmauld Place. The demigods were muttering amongst themselves and the Golden Trio were trying to talk to Nico.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry tentatively. Surprised that the wizards were talking to him after the fiasco in the kitchen, Nico gaped at him. Looking downcast, the trio made a move to leave his presence. "Wait!" Nico blurted out.

They turned around, with hope clearly plastered on their faces. It was an expression similar to a pleading puppy. It was almost enough to make Nico grin. Almost. It's a work in progress. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking." chancing a rare smile. It made his smile muscles hurt.

With that, the four struck up a conversation and Nico's mood was lifted. All talking in the room was stifled however, when Mrs. Weasley bustled into the room holding a flowerpot.

Jason peered into the pot and sneezed. "Is that dust?" he asked in a congested voice. Piper laughed at his dilemma and patted his head.

Mrs. Weasley laughed with Piper and explained, "It's Floo Powder, dearie. Here, Ginny will demonstrate how it works."

The demigods exchanged confused looks. _Ginny?_ At their expressions, Mrs. Weasley looked startled for a moment then comprehension dawned over her face. "That's right. You haven't met my youngest child yet. She's in the back there."

At the back of the crowd, a pretty red-haired girl stepped into the light. "Hey." she waved a hand in greeting for the newcomers. "I'm in Fourth Year. You guys are in Fifth Year, right?"

Frank spoke for all of them with a simple, "Yeah." Ginny stepped to the front and scooped up a pinch of the emerald substance and threw it into the fire.

The roaring fire turned into a blaze of green and Ginny shouted, "Diagon Alley!" and stepped into the fire.

Everyone but Leo and the wizards gasped. Frank looked terrified. "Do we have to do that?" Hazel asked for Frank. Mrs. Weasley assured the group, "Don't worry, the fire won't hurt. Just remember to enunciate the words clearly."

Though Frank still didn't look reassured, he was the next to go. He repeated the process with shaking hands and emerged from the other side into Diagon Alley, fortunately unscathed.

Everyone safely made it through the Floo Network and the group set off to roam the streets of Diagon Alley.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. Hope you liked it though.**


	7. Chapter 7

"So Percy, why did you come to London anyways?" asked Harry, trying to act nonchalant. Percy barely spared him a glance and muttered something along the lines of being there for pleasure and vacation. He was then pulled into the crowd by a flash of honey-blonde curls. Annabeth.

Harry sighed as he started to jog to keep up with the rambunctious group. A little behind them was Hermione talking to Frank, Jason, and Piper. "What's the purpose of this trip?" Hermione asked casually. She would've gotten away with her act too if she hadn't given herself away when she refused to keep eye contact with anyone for more than 3 seconds.

Piper sighed, "Do you want to ask your true question?" Hermione's brown eyes widened in shock, "I really want to know!" Wary, Piper responded, "We're here for a little vacation." "To get away from what?" Hermione prodded. "We'd rather not say." hedged Frank.

Disappointed, she nodded but moved the topic of discussion to lighter subjects. Meanwhile, Ron was having the least luck out of the Golden Trio with Nico, Hazel, and Leo. He was trying a less subtle approach with varied results.

"PLEASEEEEEE?" Ron cried, attempting to get one of them to slip with his childish humor. Hazel giggled while Leo shook his head good-naturedly. Nico abstained from smiling but his eyes painted a different story. It wasn't exactly happy but it wasn't sad either. All in all, anyone would call it progress.

"PRETTY PLEASE? I'LL BE YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Ron yelled, seriously considering getting down on his knees to add to his beggar-act. Leo placed his hand on his scrawny chest in mock offense. "You mean we weren't best friends before?" he accused with faux-horror. "I trusted you, you MONSTER!"

With that declaration, he ran off into the crowd to catch up with Harry's little section of the group. Ron was left there with a still chuckling Hazel and a barely smiling Nico. "So… anyone want to be the comedian now?" clasping his hands together, hoping that he wouldn't have to do all the talking that day.

Annabeth dragged Percy into Flourish and Blotts. "They have Ancient Greek history books here! Written in Ancient Greek!" the blonde exclaimed, finally feeling in her element. She picked up a random book which led to a mushroom cloud of dust that settled into Percy's sinuses. Percy could only do one thing when that happened. Achoo! When demigods sneeze, it's no average human sneeze. No, it's got to be one of the GODLY proportions. Mix that with rickety stacks of ancient books does not make for a good combination.

Needless to say, Percy was banned from Flourish and Blotts for the day. The rest of the group had followed suit and went into the bookstore with Percy's girlfriend. However, Frank waited with him outside. A hulking, muscular guy in a cramped bookstore equaled a grumpy Frank. The two sat down on a small bench near the store's entrance. "So what do you think of these wizards?" asked Frank, his dark-brown eyes looking at Percy in earnest. Though Frank was now praetor, technically the leader of Percy in the Roman ranks, it didn't stop Frank from looking up to Percy.

He shrugged helplessly. "These guys seem okay but they seem way too concerned with us. Just a bit too nosy." Frank released a snort of laughter. "That's an understatement." Percy shook his head. "It may be so but what can we do?"

The two lapsed into a silence until Percy broke it with a grin, "Do you remember the dwarves from Bologna? What were their names again?" snapping his fingers for further emphasis, as if that would fix his temporary memory gap.

Frank spoke up, "Akmon? Sorry, forgot the other guy's name." Percy lit up. "Akmon and Pastrami!" Frank frowned, "I'm pretty sure that's not it." Percy shook his head eagerly, "No I'm pretty sure it's Pastrami!"

"Do you mean Passalos?" came a voice. The two glanced up and they saw Leo's mischievous smirk. "Don't worry, dude. I get 'pastrami' and 'Passalos' mixed up all the time." reassured Leo.

Frank look dumbfounded, his eyes darting from Percy and Leo in disbelief. "W-wh-what?" sputtered Frank, "How are they the same?" Leo rolled his eyes, "Frank Zhang, they're practically the same thing!" Percy tapped the side of his head, "Yeah, basically!"

Frank just groaned and put his head in his hands. A new voice entered the conversation. This time, only Percy looked up. His own sea green eyes came into contact with his girlfriend's stormy grey ones. Annabeth's lips curved into a smile as she gazed at her boyfriend and widened when she heard the conversation topic.

"The pastrami and Passalos thing? Yeah, I'm sorry you had to see that Frank." said Annabeth sympathetically. Leo and Percy were about to protest when the rest of the group spilled out of the shop. Hermione was breathless from the close proximity to the large amount of books so she emerged from the store with a large smile. As for Ron and Harry, they looked happy enough to not be trampled from the masses milling in Flourish and Blotts, also waiting for their school books.

Annabeth shouldered another bag which the three waiting outside only just noticed. "I got your books, Percy." Annabeth said. Motioning to Frank, she said, "Hazel's got yours." Noticing Leo, she asked, "Where's yours, Leo?" Leo straightened, "I thought I asked you to get it…" he slowly said.

Annabeth cocked her head to one side. "I didn't get your books…" Yelping, Leo raced back into the bookstore. Annabeth turned to the remaining group and showed them the contents of her bag. The said contents included 3 copies of the standard books needed for 5th year. Smirking, Annabeth said, "So who wants to go inside to tell Leo?"

Piper's hand shot up. "Please let me." Piper pleadingly said. She took any chance to make a fool out of one of her best friends. With a grin that rivaled the Chesire Cat, she ran back into the fray of the busy shop. Moments later, she opened the Flourish and Blotts' door with a slightly upset Leo Valdez.

The group sampled new ice cream flavors at Fortescue's and oohed and aahed over the magical pets of the Magical Menagerie. They grimaced at the more unusual substances located in the local Apothecary. Soon enough, they had reached Gringotts.

As they strode up the marble staircases, Piper nudged her boyfriend. "I don't know about you but this place just gives me a bad feeling." Agreeing with Piper, Jason circled his arm protectively around Piper's waist. As they entered the bank, Ron whispered to the demigods. "The tellers on the side are goblins. In fact, the entire bank is run by goblins."

Though the demigods weren't one to discriminate against one's race, they found it hard to look a goblin directly in the eye. The wizards were having similar problems despite having more experience with the strange creatures.

They stopped in front of a goblin that only looked familiar to Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Griphook. Without much fanfare, the goblin led the group behind a door to a track with a lone cart. Incredulous, Percy looked at the trio. "I can't - we can't - I-." Ron cut him off while Hermione thought, Funny, he didn't strike me as a guy with a lot of fears. Particularly not about heights. But I guess a fear of heights is pretty common.

As if reading her mind, Percy said, "It's not heights that bother me but just being in the air… well does it count, if we're underground…?" He looked to Hazel who had her eyes closed, a peaceful smile gracing her lips. She breathed in deeply, "I'm in my element." and she reopened her startling golden eyes. "We're in Hades' domain so I think we're okay. But Hades isn't that fond of you either." reminded Hazel.

Percy exhaled. "At least I can talk to Hades without fearing that I'll get zapped." Conceding that point to Percy, Harry took the spotlight. "We'll go in groups of 4." Harry said, sizing up the group and the cart.

"There's a larger cart, if needed." Griphook's voice resonated and echoed throughout the dark cavern. "Oh yeah, well, I think we need it." said Harry lamely who had thought that he had known most of the secrets buried deep in Diagon Alley. It just goes to show how much you really know, huh?

With a snap of his fingers, Griphook made the cart enlarge until it could fit around 14 people. Griphook took the "helm" and left the rest to scatter and find their own seats.

And they were off! The cart started off slow at first which didn't really disrupt anyone's conversations in the cart. But over time, the cart gained velocity and soon, they were holding on for dear life.

The guys learned to keep from sitting behind girls in any fast moving ride. Their (most of them had long hair) long hair billowed and whipped the faces of anyone sitting behind them. The guys spent the majority of the time ducking, hoping to avoid the harsh stinging that came with being in contact with a girl's hair.

The girls thought it was strange that the boys' heads were visible when they got off the cart. Harry's head came up first, a bit green from the experience, his glasses askew. Everyone stumbled off, bumping into each other. Everything was spinning and it was hard to keep balance after the long trip.

During all of this confusion, Griphook stroke one finger down the vault's door and it opened to reveal a small fortune. Harry gained back some of his basic mobility was able to collect a bagful of Knuts, Galleons, and Sickles quickly and without much fuss.

When they boarded the cart again, the group was more aware of the "dangers" and the boys made it a point to sit in the far, far back. The next destination wasn't as long though and they arrived at a golden door, out of place with the other rusted, copper doors.

The gold gleamed as if it was recently polished and shined to perfection. There were multiple incantations written in Ancient Greek on the side of the door. At the top was Εκάτη [Hecate] engraved in it with a row of diamonds surrounding it. All the demigods mentally translated it as Hecate though the Roman demigods didn't have a clue what was going on.

Ron let out a low wolf whistle. "You guys didn't even open the door yet and I'm already jealous." joked Ron who was met with a jab to the stomach courtesy of Hermione's elbow.

The demigods waited for Griphook to stroke the door and open it. When he just stood there, the group frowned at him confusedly. Obviously exasperated at having to deal with such an idiotic group, he gestured to the ornate door and said, "Only one of the Mistress's chosen one can open the door."

Annabeth nudged Hazel, "That's you." Not questioning Annabeth, she tentatively touched the door with the tip of her index finger and the door opened. Inside was a room that was filled to the capacity with gold, copper, and any other precious metal you can think of. However, there were no drachmas waiting for them. Hecate was right.

The wizards were open-mouthed at the sight and even Griphook was astounded by the wealth. Hurriedly, the demigods collected what they needed and scurried out. Like Harry, they didn't want to broadcast the gods' wealth.

They left Gringotts without anymore incidents and then, it was time to head to Ollivander's.

 **Please R & R.**


	8. Chapter 8

Nico lagged at the back of the group with Hazel and Frank standing by his side protectively like some lackeys. Harry glanced back from his position near the front of the group. Nico looked so alone and it was right then and there where Harry had decided that he would never look like that again.

Harry held back a little until Nico arrived and he started walking right alongside their small trio. "Mind if I talk to him? Alone?" Harry asked while Hazel and Frank shared a confused look. This obviously had not happened a lot with Nico. That piece of information only made Harry pity him more thought he had a hunch that pity was the furthest thing Nico wanted.

Nico spoke up, "Guys, it's fine. I can handle myself." His tone was guarded, his face weary. Hazel gently responded, "We know you can. We'll give you two some space." Frank started to speak up but was abruptly silenced by a warning glance from Hazel. The couple sped up until it was just Harry and Nico in the back of the group.

Nico and Harry walked in silence until it was unbearable. "Look, Nico." sighed Harry, finally breaking the silence, "I reckon you've been through loads of stuff that are too painful to recall but unlike most other people, I've been through just as much. So maybe ditch the darkness?" As soon as those words escaped his mouth, Harry immediately regretted it.

Nico glared. "I doubt it and I've tried. I'm not too keen to try again." With those words, he made a move to sped up but Harry's quick Quidditch skills prompted him to reach out and grip Nico's wrist. "Let go of me." Nico gritted out.

Before he could lose his nerve, Harry said, "I'm sorry for saying those things. But can you at least let me in?" his green eyes earnest behind those wire-rimmed glasses. Nico's dark brown eyes lost some of its anger and looked away. Harry let go of Nico's wrist and it fell limply back at his side.

"Yeah okay but don't expect anything more than this," Nico mumbled, keeping his eyes downcast. Encouraged Harry stuck his hand out, "Friends?" Nico eyed Harry's hand warily. "Friends." Nico quietly said, lightly clasping Harry's extended hand.

Up ahead, Hermione was giving a running commentary of the best Diagon Alley had to offer.

She waved a hand towards her right, "There's Schrivenshaft, so make sure to get your quills and other stationary objects there." she continued, rambling on about the fascinating history of the art of quill-making.

Hermione wasn't going to stop anytime soon so when the group spotted a sign that read "Ollivander's," all breathed a sigh of relief. Annabeth was the first to scurry into the cramped store.

"Oof!" squeaked Annabeth as the rest crammed into the store. Luckily, nobody else was in there at the moment otherwise… let's not get into it. Anyways, the guys waited outside first while the girls waited for Mr. Ollivander to show up.

Hazel was the first to go. She shuffled her feet nervously as Ollivander sized her up and measured her wand arm. 4 tries and a fire later, Ollivander finally presented her with her wand. "Hazelwood, core of dragon heartstring, 13.7 inches, bendy, excellent for charms… what an interesting combination of numbers for your wand length..."

Hazel was getting to learn to be cautious around these wands and Ollivander's last few parting words certainly did not help. But with an encouraging smile from Hermione and Ginny, she grasped the wand and gems popped out from the tip of the wand. She knew instantly it was hers and she exited the shop with a proud beam lighting up her face.

It was Annabeth's turn next. Unlike Hazel, she was more sure of this and she was confident in her stance. It took only one attempt for her to receive THE wand. "Aspen, a core of dragon heartstring, 14 ¼ inches, very ductile, suited to one who will master transfiguration."

She reached out and grabbed it without pause and all the books in the shop shot out of their places on a bookshelf. It was pandemonium, to say the least. Thankfully, Hermione and Ginny were quick on their feet and were able to restore the shop to its original condition. After, Annabeth chose to stay inside and watch Piper with her wand-choosing ceremony. Or is it the person choosing ceremony?

Piper had seen a confident customer and a timid one. The only question now is what she's going to be. Not wanting to put much thought into it, she calmly "stepped up to plate" and so it began. Finally, after 10 tries and a chicken mishap, Ollivander murmured, "Applewood, veela hair core, 12 inches, very pliant, made for charms."

At the word "veela," Hermione and Ginny perked up. Ginny went to whisper to Hermione and all Annabeth and Piper heard was "Fleur" and "great-grandmother." After flowers sprouted from the tip of the wand, Piper leaned towards Annabeth, "I have a feeling that something like _that_ wasn't supposed to happen."

Annabeth shrugged helplessly. "What can you do?" she whispered back, "With us being demigods." With that parting remark, they left the store with Hermione and Ginny trailing behind them, still unsure of the newcomers.

Finally, it was the guys' turn. Leo started rubbing his hands the moment he re-entered the store. Percy nudged Jason, "Dude, I don't think it was a good idea for Hecate to invite Leo along on this quest."

Leo skittered to a stop right before hitting the elderly man. "ArE yOu OLLIvaNDer?" asked Leo, making exaggerated hand movements and talking in weird inflections. Ollivander crinkled his forehead. "Does your friend need to go to St. Mungo's?" asked Ollivander, actually concerned.

The guys broke out in uproarious laughter while Leo pouted from beneath his fringe of curly brown hair. Ollivander examined Leo critically. He snatched up a random wand box and held it out for Mr. Valdez.

Becoming serious, he slowly opened the box's lid to find a pretty, light brown wand nestled among red tissue paper.

"Dogwood with a phoenix feather for its core, 11 inches, malleable, great for warding against the dark arts…" Ollivander continued to eye Leo as he rattled off this description.

Leo gingerly picked the wand and the instant his hand made contact with the polished wood, a large blaze of fire erupted from the wand. Ron and Harry jumped back. "Aren't phoenix feather cores supposed to be really rare?" Ron asked, wondering how powerful these "exchange students" really were.

Harry shrugged lamely. "Well I've got it, haven't I? And Voldemort too." ignoring Ron's cringe. "But you're really powerful!" protested Ron. "People with phoenix feather wands are extremely rare and strong! Who are these demigods?" Ron continued, petering off near the end of his short rant.

While this exchange of words was happening, Jason was searching for his own wand. Only after 3 tries did he find it. "Beechwood, unicorn hair core, 14 inches, firm, and well-suited for transfiguration." Jason squinted at the tiny inscription written along the edges of the wand box.

Percy laughed. "Beechwood. Who would've thought? A child of Z- a person… getting beech wood? Beach wood? Isn't that against some kind of law? And unicorns! I always knew that you were an inner unicorn." slyly poking at Jason for everyone's benefit and just to lighten the mood.

But no time for that for it was Nico's turn. Ollivander's light blue eyes took Nico in. He snatched up a nearby box and took out the wand outside. He gingerly weighed it and said, "Try this. Made of pine wood, thestral hair core, 8 inches, very rigid, and excellent for Transfiguration."

Nico silently took the wand and the temperature dropped a few degrees. Also noticing the change of temperature, he pocketed the wand without much fanfare and the temperature returned to normal.

Ollivander almost seemed disappointed that he had found Nico's wand so quickly. But there was still Frank and Percy.

However, Frank didn't take that long either. "Alder wood, troll whisker core, 6 ½ inches, supple, best for Transfiguration," Ollivander grumbled, still unhappy.

Finally and without much ceremony, Ollivander forced Percy's hands up and took his measurements. A peculiar look came over his face and he spun around and went to the back of the store for about 25 minutes. He came back with a dusty box (well, dustier) that read POSEIDON in Ancient Greek.

Unsure of what to expect, Percy tentatively opened the box only to find an unsuspecting wand lying innocently amidst dried seaweed. Interesting choice for a substitute of tissue paper. Leo cracked a smile, "Figures Percy gets the specially-made wand." Ron and Harry exchanged a look. What could he mean by that?

Meanwhile, Percy reverently held the wand and a torrent of water gushed out instantly. Soon, they were all knee-deep in water. But not freshwater, seawater. The entire room smelled like the beach and there was sand at the bottom.

Ollivander muttered, "Evanesco." and pointed his wand directly at the mini-sea in front of him. Immediately, the store was cleaned and a fresh ocean breeze was the only indication of the previous situation.

Ron started to complain, "How did sand get into my trousers?" trying to shake off the sandy residue. Harry blinked rapidly. "You're not alone, mate. There's sand all over my hair and in my eyes."

Everyone in the store seemed to have sand stuck to various parts of their body as well. Everyone but Percy. Fantastic.

'

A note was attached to the base of the wand. The simple words "Brace yourself" were the only things written in the note.

Percy flipped to the back of the note, confused as to why the note was so short. However, the handwriting on the note was familiar, the same strong cursive lettering used by his father.

He turned to his friends, uncertainty clear in his eyes. Something big was going to happen.

Suddenly, a huge crash sounded outside and the store started to shake. The quakes stopped for a moment but continued in the next second. In that one moment, a girl's scream pierced the air. The door to the store was soon pried open. Ginny stepped inside, careful not to disturb the now delicate structure of the building. "She's got Hermione."

Ron paled as Harry yelled, "Who?" whipping out his wand, prepared to inflict bodily harm on the person who had dared abduct one of his closest friends. Ginny's unnaturally wide eyes answered for him.

In that instant, Harry knew. _Bellatrix._

 ** _Sorry for the short chapter and for the long waiting time. This was kind of a filler chapter but I actually worked really hard on finding the right wand types for the PJO characters. Go to Pottermore if you want to know more about the background of their wand woods, wand cores, and etc. Also, I was away on vacation so far so I couldn't post as much. I went to Turkey and Paris. Where are you guys going this summer? Also, please review about which houses the PJO characters should be sorted into? I'm really conflicted about Percy's sorting but feedback about the other people from the 7 and Nico would really help. Thanks guys for being such great "fans" and I hope you guys will have a wonderful summer break. See you next time!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late update but hope you like this SHORT chapter :)**

Harry rushed out of the store, his robes billowing behind him, in a hurry to reach Hermione before Bellatrix could… He didn't want to finish that thought, afraid to imagine the horrors of the results of Bellatrix's torture.

Why would she want Hermione anyways? Did she have some kind of information that would single her out?

Ron, Ginny, and the demigods hurried in his wake, stopping when Harry slowed down. There, in front of Flourish and Blotts, Bellatrix had Hermione bound and gagged.

Hermione had tears running down her face while Bellatrix stood triumphantly above her, clearly gotten the information she had wanted. The moment Harry and co. entered the scene, Bellatrix Disapparated in a flash.

Harry cursed, shaking his fist towards the heavens like a cantankerous old man. Meanwhile, Ron ran to Hermione and untied her restraints. Once freed, she turned to the demigods. "You can't tell us why you're really here. Under no circumstances, should you tell us. You-know-who is desperate to find out and he'll stop at nothing to find out. Including breaking us. Actually, breaking us would only be an added bonus." she spat the last part bitterly.

Turning back to Ron, Harry, and Ginny, she said, "Don't try to find out. I mean it. We can't afford to have Voldemort know this information. If he wants it, it can't be good."

Ron nodded shakily, his hands now gripping Hermione's arms. "Are you sure you're okay? What did she even do to you?"

Hermione looked away. "It was terrible. I'd rather not relive it." cracking a weak smile though the situation was far from being humorous.

Ginny gently patted Hermione's back. "Let's get you back to Headquarters first. Then we can talk." Hermione nodded in agreement, clearly still traumatized from the day's experience.

The group was placed under a grim silence, in shock from what had just occurred. Annabeth and Percy kept exchanging concerned looks while the wizards huddled around Hermione, trying to decipher exactly what happened back there without pushing the victim.

Once back at Grimmauld Place, they all retreated to their rooms. Unsure of what to do, the demigods fiddled around with their new-found wands and experimented with magic. In the rooms below them, the Golden Trio were… conversing.

Finally alone, Ron and Harry turned back to their shaken friend. "What happened?" Hermione shook her head. "It wasn't that bad," she whispered, keeping her eyes downcast. Ron cursed angrily. "That's not true and you know it!"

Hermione looked up after his outburst. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears, glistening in the light. Harry awkwardly placed his hand on her back while Ron paced the room, running his hair in his hands.

Harry spoke up, "Look, mate, give Hermione a chance to explain." Ron stopped his walking and stopped right in front of her, gesturing with his body language for Hermione to elaborate.

She took a deep breath and complied. "She was asking for the demigods. She knows about them. She wanted information about them. I don't know why she knows about them! Should we be worried?" her breath coming out in short bursts.

Hermione put her head in her hands where Ron joined in the awkward-patting-of-back. They were silent for a moment before Harry broke the silence.

"Do we tell them?"

/

Voldemort hissed as Peter nervously patted a damp wash cloth to his forehead. "My lord, is everything alright?"

He looked around apprehensively before continuing, "Was there another… vision?" Voldemort gasped, his pupils white. "The Golden Brats are considering telling the demigods about what Bellatrix did to the Mudblood. The questions she asked? Would've given away this operation because of her stupid carelessness."

Peter ducked his head, "I'm sorry, my lord. For her blunder;" he stammered. Voldemort narrowed his eyes dangerously but waved Peter's apology away. He bowed down hurriedly and scurried away.

Voldemort gazed at the embers of the dying fire in front of him. "They must not know of my connection with death. All precautions must be taken to ensure they don't find out."

/

It was the first day of school and the group of misfits was making their way onto the platform through crowds of busy people.

Ginny lugged her trolley through the crowd with a determined but tired look. Harry took notice and took Ginny's trolley without speaking. Ginny shot him a grateful look which Harry responded with a blush and a duck of his head.

Annabeth and Percy saw this exchange and Annabeth nudged Percy. "How come you never do stuff like this, Seaweed Brain?" with a playful smirk.

Percy didn't skip a beat and took her trolley. Annabeth looked back at Piper with a grin. "And that's how you get people to do things for you."

Piper rolled her eyes but smiled at her boyfriend. "Percabeth for life," she whispered to Jason. Hazel overheard and nodded her head enthusiastically. "My OTP!"

Jason shrugged. "I've always liked Pernico." At that exact moment, Nico, Hazel, Percy, Annabeth, and Piper choked on their saliva. Nico coughed, "Excuse me?" Jason shrugged again, "I ship what I ship." and flounced off, leaving dumbstruck demigods in his wake.

Soon enough, the group stopped in front of a brick wall between Platform 9 and 10. Leo looked around. "So is there going to be some magical portal whisking us to this warts on pig school?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's HOGWARTS, thank you very much! Anddddd you'll see soon."

Casually, Ron walked up to the mentioned brick wall and then, he wasn't there anymore. Harry followed, then Ginny. Hermione looked expectantly at the demigods while Percy spluttered, "Don't expect me to do that. My mom always said that just because other people are walking into a brick wall, you shouldn't do the same."

Hermione frowned. "Brick wall?" Percy looked around, hoping to gather support from his friends to prove this was a common saying. As you can guess, there was no support. So before he could be further embarrassed, he sighed and walked straight into the brick wall.

He squeezed his eyes shut but he tentatively opened them up again when there was no collision into the seemingly solid wall. Once he opened his eyes, he saw a magnificent red train in front of him with Harry, Ron, and Ginny waving at him from a window.

There were some sounds of a scuffle behind him and when he turned around, there was Jason sprawled on the ground with Leo draped across his abdomen. Jason groaned when he saw Percy, "This genius here decided it was a good idea to run into the barrier thing right after me. RIGHT AFTER ME."

Then there was a ripple in the wall behind the people on the floor and Hazel and her cart entered the train station. "Oops!" squeaked Hazel when her cart collided into Leo and Jason. They scrambled to collect themselves and stand up before any more carts could cause them further damage.

Percy laughed and pushed his trolley out of the way and started to prepare to take his trunk and belongings onto the train. He stepped onto the train and searched for the compartment that had Ginny, Ron, and Harry on it. He opened the first door he saw and was presented with a boy with platinum blonde hair and two huge goons on either side of him.

Percy noticed that he had intruded onto a heated conversation and was about to escort himself out when the blonde boy's angered expression smoothened out to one with no indicators of anger at all.

"You must be Perseus Jackson. I'm Draco Malfoy. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Draco said with a practiced smile. Percy automatically went on the defensive and reached for his pen but he paused right before grabbing Riptide.

"How do you know my name?" Percy asked, faking calm. "I make it my business to know such important people's names." Just then, Harry appeared by Percy's side.

"Percy! You've got to come with us NOW!" Harry exclaimed with a too-large smile and forcibly dragged Percy away. Percy was impressed that a boy who looked so scrawny could pull him away like that.

They reached their compartment where Ron and Ginny were waiting for them patiently. After putting away his stuff and sitting down, Percy turned to the three, "So what's the deal with Drakon Malfoy?"

Ginny sniggered. "Drakon Malfoy. That's a new one. His name's Draco but he's slime anyways so it doesn't matter." Harry joined in, "Don't trust him, Percy. You've got to be careful around him."

Ron shuddered. "He's a Slytherin so that's to be expected." Percy frowned, deep in thought, "Slytherin… house of the… yeah, no I'm lost." Ginny patiently explained. "Slytherin equals the house of the cunning."

"If they're cunning, they're not necessarily evil though, right?" asked Percy. The rest of the inhabitants exchanged looks. "They might as well be though," Ron said slowly.

They were saved by the rest of the group entering the compartment. After being settled in, Harry said, "So that was King's Cross Station… and next, Hogwarts!"


	10. Author's Note

Hey guys, this isn't another chapter update. I feel really bad for not posting more but with the stress of school going on, I don't think I can post much more until anymore 3 day weekends or holidays come up. I am so sorry. In the meantime, I'll still try to post some chapters but the updates won't be as consistent or frequent like it was during the summer break. AGAIN, I am so sorry. PLEASE FORGIVE ME.

For those of you who actually know me, NOT A WORD

Hope you guys started the school year with a bang (though it's late and do people even say that anymore?)!

Until next time...


End file.
